Sonadow Wild
by Brookstata
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog has gone missing for the past 3 years. People stopped looking for him when people mysteriously disappeared when they went to the island he was last saw on. Everyone has stopped, except Shadow. How's Shadow's life in the forest? Sonadow!
1. Prologue

**This is my first story so go easy on me...** **Inspired by a story I read**

**I don't own the Sonic gang...  
**

**PROLOGUE  
**

Sonic the hedgehog, a hero to all, had gone missing for 3 years now. So far, the time anybody had heard he was from, was on an island that no one had ever returned from. People quit looking after the 3 month since people didn't come back from the island when they were sent. Everyone, except Shadow the hedgehog. He kept looking while everyone else gave up. Sonic's friend's kept doubting him but he kept doing it. Shadow didn't know why he kept looking for his rival. It's like he needed to be with him... During the night, Shadow snuck into Tails' Workshop and took one of Tails' plane in order to get there. When he reached there, he stumbled on something he'd never thought he would...

**Is it a good prologue so far? I will upload a new chapter when I have the time. Please tell me if you think it's good so far!**

**.:EDIT:. OKAY GUYS, IT'S NOT SUPPOSE TO BE EXACTLY LIKE FROST-THE-CAT'S OKAY? IT JUST HAS THE SAME SETTING! I HATE GETTING REVIEWS SAYING "this isn't yours" IT JUST HAS THE SAME SETTING! JEEZ! I'M TRYING TO MAKE THIS INTO MY OWN STORY! THE PROLOGUE ISN'T SUPPOSE TO BE LIKE HERS. READ THE 1ST CHAPTER AND STOP JUDGING!  
**


	2. Rejoice

**I have the time to write a chapter of the story...or maybe even two! Yes, the story that I was inspired by was made by Frost-The-Cat. There will be p.o.v's and just third person. Rated M because of swearing, lemon (;3) , and violence.**

**Yeah yeah, I don't own the Sonic characters...they belong to Sega and that.. okay let's go!**

**REJOICE  
**

_Shadow's P.O.V_

I hate this damn forest. If I run into another tree I will tear it down personally! I just need to calm down. Why did the blue hedgehog have to leave us like that? I wouldn't be in this mess but I just know he's still out there... Man I sound like Amy. I walked through bushes, poison ivy, and others yet I still can't find Sonic! Could he really be dead? No No I can't think like that. I pushed leaves out the way so I could see better. I was thirsty and hungry. Some stupid animal ate my food and another one drank all my water. I wish I could find the damn hedgehog already. I wonder if he went through all this trouble. I found a river close by and ran to it. Finally water! I drank some and saw an animal staring at me. The hell was it looking at? It looked as if it were ready to... Suddenly, the animal jumped on me! I tried to kick it off but it was too strong.

"What are you doing on this island?" The animal asked harshly. So it can talk.. but it looks so familiar. It held a spear close to my neck. "Lay off!" I yelled while kicking the animal in the stomach. He, as it looked, growled and started to attack me again. We both fought, when he landed on top of me, I soon recognized the animal. It was Sonic! Yet, it didn't look like him. His quills looked as if you touched them, you would bleed if you pushed too hard or rough. His fur was a darker blue then light. His fangs and claws were long and pointy, and his eyes were more crazy looking then normal. It was if he adapted to the strange place. "Sonic?" I finally chocked out. He tilted his head and got off me (Lol Lion King moment). "How do you know my name?" Sonic asked. He inspected me up and down. "Your one of me." He said. "Well duh." I replied rolling my eyes. "How do you even know me?" Sonic asked tilting his head again. "Well, I've known you for quite some time." I replied in a matter-of-fact voice. He grinned. "Then you must know how I got on this island." I looked at him weirdly. "You don't remember how you got on this damned island?" I asked. Sonic shook his head. He's been here and he doesn't even know how he got on. "All I remember is waking up to other animals. They trained me how to hunt. People like you and flesh beings came here. We thought they were a threat and we..had dinner as you can say." He explained. No wonder why people and Mobians were going missing. "So..do you know how I got here." "All I know is that the last time I saw you, you said there was something on this island that was drawing you to it. I had to retreat because I was being attacked. I never saw you thought." I explained. I remembered what happened.

_~Flashback~_

_Normal P.O.V  
_

_Shadow and Sonic were on a boat towards the island that they were currently on in the present. "Tell me why you dragged me here again hedgehog?" Shadow asked, annoyed. "I needed someone to come with me." Sonic said still looking towards the island. He was still nervous, since they were surrounded by water, but he didn't pay attention because of the island. "Then why didn't you ask any of your other friends?" The ebony hedgehog asked. "Because one, Tails was busy on his plane. Two, Amy would just strangle me the whole way. Three, Knuckles had to guard the M.E from Rouge, and the other ones were either busy or didn't want to go." Sonic said matter-of-fact like. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Yet you had the nerve to ask me. You're lucky I even agreed since I had nothing to do." He grumpily said. "Hey we're here!" The cobalt hedgehog said, ignoring Shadow's complaint. "I'll check. You stay here." Sonic said. "Yes mother." Shadow said sarcastically. Sonic rolled his eyes and got off the boat, just missing the water, which was glad that happened. Shadow sat in the boat while Sonic went deeper into the island. Then he didn't hear anything. "Sonic?" The ebony hedgehog yelled out. No answer. 'Where's that damn hedgehog?' He thought. Soon, he saw a rocket bullet explode next to the boat. "The hell?" Shadow said out loud. Someone had followed them and apparently wanted them out of the land. Shadow growled lowly, but he couldn't leave Sonic. The bullets kept coming and dark hedgehog had no choice but to leave since he was under attack and Sonic was taking so long. He started the engine and drifted away from the island. Shadow got farther..and farther..til he saw nothing but a tiny rock of land in the distance.  
_

_~End of Flashback~  
_

_Shadow's P.O.V  
_

I shook the memory off. Sonic looked as if he was deep in thought too. "Ahem." I said. Sonic had gotten out of his trance. "...Well then..." "Shadow." "Shadow, why don't we go get some shelter?" He said and made a toothy grin. His fangs showed their sharpness. I shivered but followed Sonic as he started walking. As we walked, we passed by animals that stared at me. I felt tensed. Sonic must have felt it because he told me they were friendly. We reached a tree and I looked up. There was a little tree house on the top of the tree. Sonic climbed up the ladder that was built out of vines and bark. I followed him and he went inside of the hut, pushing away a furry curtain. I went after him. It was dark inside but Sonic then pushed away another furry curtain by what looked like a window. Sunshine fell over the dark room and showed a pretty decorated room. Who knew Sonic could be so creative? Sonic walked over to a leave covered bed. He pointed to it as telling me to sit. I sighed and sat on the bed. He grabbed something from the side of the bed and lifted it up. He cracked it and gave a piece to me. It was a weird fruit. "Eat." He said. "Um..." "It's not poisoned.." "Yeah... but I'm not hungry." "Yes you are... They always are." I sighed in defeat and took the piece then ate it. It tasted unusually sweet. I took another bite of it. "I see you like it.." "Yeah." I finished it. There was an awkward silence after. I then broke the silence. "So, um... what is this place?" "It's an island where different species of animals come." "Oh." The silence was back. "Do..you..want to go explore it with me?" I looked at him. "Uh Sure.." He smirked. "Alright then~" He scooted closer to me. I blushed when he came close to my face. "Welcome to my island~" He whispered in my ear.

**Wow. I think I did good! ^^ R&R~!**

**-Brookstata  
**


	3. Fun and Memories

**God I must have a lot of free time xD**

**Anyhoo~ The next chapter is here! I love doing this story.. I get inspired everyday that makes me want to write more xP  
R&R~**

**FUN AND MEMORIES  
**

**Shadow's P.O.V  
**

My ear twitched. His island? Since when did Sonic own an island? "Come on, let's have some before the sun goes down." Sonic said pulling me up from the bed. He pulled a little too hard because I landed on his chest. Of course he caught me, but we both blushed at the position we were in. I quickly got up. "Come on let's go!" I said trying to push the awkwardness away. "Yeah.." He said. I think I saw a smirk come across his face while he was blushing. Soon, we were at the bottom of the tree. "Let's going swinging!" Sonic suggesting. "The fuck is that?" I asked. He hit me, hard. "Ow! What the hell was that for!" He smacked me again. I growled. "No swearing." He ordered. "You can' tell me what the-" He raised his hand. I mumbled something to myself. Great, no cussing. Hell's frozen over... "Swinging." He said again. "What's that?" I said, struggling not to cuss in that sentence. He smiled. "We swing on vines!" He said proudly. I sighed. "Fine. Just let mEEE-!" I screamed as he picked me up bridal style and ran super sonic speed. Of course I've gone this fast before but Sonic caught me off guard here. Sonic then got to a cliff and it looked as if a smirk came across his face. "Perfect." I heard him said. What the fuck is he doing? He then started running again and jumped off the cliff with me. I screamed. To me, it sounded a little girlish for me to do. As I said before, I was caught off guard. The more deeper we fell, the more I screamed. He then grabbed a vine and started swinging. I had my eye's closed so I didn't know what he did but I assumed he did since I felt a softer breeze. One eye came open and I saw a beautiful view from the swinging. "Catch that vine!" He said. Out of no where he dropped me. I shouted but stopped when I realized what vine he was talking about. My arms shot out and my hands grabbed on to the vine. I held on tightly and saw myself soaring through the sky. The vine made me go next to Sonic. He was laughing. Either me screaming or the fun he was having with me. I assumed the second choice. Sonic then started swinging his legs back and forth. He leaped off and landed on the green grass below. I tried the same thing but ended up failing and landing on my butt then like him, landing on my feet. "Ow.." I said holding my butt.

Normal P.O.V

Shadow got up from landing on his butt. He didn't notice Sonic walking over to help him up. Nor did he notice/care that his butt was in the air and Sonic was staring at it. Sonic blushed deeply and looked away. The dark cobalt hedgehog walked over to Shadow and helped him up. "Nice butt." Sonic said smirking. The ebony hedgehog gaped at him and blushed. He looked away just like Sonic did. "Maybe I should be heading back home." "Aww your going now?" Sonic said, disappointment in his voice. His ears went down. "Yeah, Sorry... but you can always come with-" "No. I don't want to go back to that place." "Oh okay.. can..can you walk me there?" Sonic nodded. They both walked in silence. Shadow was thinking and Sonic was just walking with a disappointed face. _'Should I leave him like this? No, my friends.. But I found Sonic.. and he doesn't want to go..' _Shadow's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed smoke. "What the?" The crimson-eyed hedgehog said. Sonic ran over to the smoke. Shadow followed. He frowned at the sight. There was Tails' plane, busted open and smoke was rising from it. It looked as if the flame had just died down. "I guess I won't be leaving.." Shadow said a little sad. He knew people would start to worry about him too since he was their only hero. "Hm... Maybe..Maybe you could stay with me- I mean on the island!" Sonic said. Sweatdropping as he almost said me. "Really?" Shadow asked. Sonic nodded. Shadow embraced him with a hug. Sonic was shocked as first but started hugging back.

For the next couple months, Sonic kept flirting with Shadow at times but Shadow didn't mind. One night, Shadow and Sonic were looking at the stars and moon on top of the forest's trees. "Maria loved looking into the sky." Shadow stated. "Who is this Maria?" Sonic asked. Shadow told him the whole story. The day they met, how she took care of him on the ARK, and the part he stuttered on was her death. "We..We were running from these G.U.N people...we entered a place where we could escape. Maria put me in an escape pod. A G.U.N solider came in and...and.." Shadow gulped. Sonic had a sad face. He kinda regretted asking who Maria was by the way Shadow looked. The stripped hedgehog gulped another sob. "Shot her.." He finally said. "It was a fatal shot.. She made me promise to help the people on Earth.." The memory flashed through his mind.

_~50 years ago~_

_"MARIA!" Past Shadow yelled. Maria had just been shot and grabbed onto the escape pod's launch pod. She coughed up blood as the bullet penetrated her lung when it went through her. "S-Shadow... Please, help the people on the Earth..promise me Shadow..do it for me." "Maria No!" Shadow banged on the pod. "Sonyara, Shadow the hedgehog.." With that, Maria pulled the switch.  
_

_~Present~  
_

Shadow looked away from Sonic as tears ran down. "I almost broke the promise when I was over raged.. until that pink hedgehog convinced me to help Earth."

_~SA2 Time~_

_"Oh I hate it when they leave me behind." A pink hedgehog with a red dress said. "Who?" She said as she saw a figure in a room. "Shadow!" Amy ran into the room. "It's all going according to the plan. No one will survive." The male hedgehog said out loud. "Shadow! Don't! I know people can be rude, and times are bad but there are people out there! They all have a reason to be happy that's why their down there! Shadow please help them! Do it for me!" Shadow then had the flashback about what Maria told him. "I have to keep my promise to Maria...and you." Shadow then ran out the door to help stop ARK from falling to Earth.  
_

_~Present~  
_

"So, I helped you?" Sonic asked, listening to Shadow's story. "Yeah." Shadow answered. "Shadow...I..uh..Have enjoyed your stay... but I-...I think.." Sonic stuttered. "What?" "I love you." Shadow blushed. The only person who loved him was Maria. He never felt it except around her. He smiled as he felt the feeling for Sonic too. "I...I 'love' you too Sonic.." He said as he scooted closer to him. They got closer...and closer until their lips met. It was a quick kiss but it was the best moment of both their lives. Sonic deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Shadow's waist. Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic's neck. They both made out until Sonic pulled away. "Why don't we go to the hut~?" Sonic asked sexily. Shadow smirked. "I'd love that~" He said seductively. This was going to be the best night for both of them. Especially since it was Mating Season...

**I smell a lemon on the next chapter~ I'll upload it tomorrow though ^^ Hoped you enjoyed~ Oh and I don't the exact words Maria and Amy said so it's not accurate but I know they said some of it! **


	4. Mating and Sickness

**HOBOY HERE COMES THE LEMON. Also I forgot to say, there's mpreg~ You kids not read this chapter... its a little *cough* highly *cough* sexual... Read at your own risk if you are clean minded... R&R :3**

**MATING AND SICKNESS  
**

**Normal P.O.V  
**

As soon as both hedgehogs got inside their hut, they embraced each other with a passionate kiss. Their hands searched each other. The hedgehogs both fell to the ground still making out. Sonic was on top of Shadow and he started to vampire kiss Shadow's neck. Shadow moaned at this action. Crimson and black hands rubbed the dark cobalt hedgehog's back. Sonic made a hickey that could hardly be seen because of Shadow's black fur. The seme hedgehog lowered himself towards Shadow's member. He saw it had grown hard. Sonic smirked while Shadow blushed. Sonic licked the head of Shadow's member. The ebony's response was a moan. He then messed around with it with his tongue. This made Shadow moan louder. Sonic finally put Shadow's member on his mouth. He had trouble at first because of the size. He then got used to the side and stuck the whole thing in his mouth. Shadow made a loud moan. He was obviously enjoying this new feeling he now had. The faster Sonic went, the more Shadow moaned. "Ah~! Yes Sonic~!" The ebony hedgehog moaned. Sonic's head was bobbing up and down as he went faster. Shadow felt his stomach tighten. "Oh~! Sonic I think I'm about to c-c-" Shadow couldn't finish his sentence when he cummed in Sonic's mouth. Sonic smirked and took the cock out of his mouth.

"Now let's have some real fun~" Sonic said seductively. He flipped Shadow around where he was on his stomach. "Huh~?" Shadow said. Sonic got in position and slowly entered Shadow. Shadow gasped out loud as Sonic entered him. Sonic stopped so he could let Shadow get used to his size. Shadow nodded for Sonic to continue. The seme thrusted once into his ebony uke. Shadow moaned out in pain and pleasure. Sonic started to go faster. "Ah~! Oh Sonic~!" Shadow said, moaning out Sonic's name. Sonic smirked and went faster. His head got close to Shadow's neck as they both panted. "Ngh~! Faster Sonic!" Sonic obeyed Shadow's command. He went faster and deeper. Shadow kept moaning Sonic's name. Sonic then pounded into Shadow roughly. The uke hedgehog held on to the ground and bit his lip taking in the little pain but enjoyed their moment. "Shadow~ Let me hear you beg~" Sonic said in Shadow's ear. He started to use the head only. "Please Sonikku~ I want it fast and deep~" Shadow said sexily. Sonic made a toothy smirk where one of his fangs was sticking out. He pounded into Shadow, going to a beat. Shadow could bounce with every thrust. They both came closer and closer to their climax. "Sonikku! I'm coming!" "Me too!" "SONIC!" "SHADOW!" They both called each others name out as they cummed together. Sonic's seed went deep inside Shadow as Shadow's seed went on floor. Sonic slowed down then took out his cock. They both panted heavily. Sonic rolled over off of Shadow. Shadow scooted over next to Sonic. "I love you..." The ebony hedgehog said. "I love you too..." The dark cobalt hedgehog said. They both fell asleep while holding each other.

For the next few days, Shadow always had to throw up. It didn't matter where he was at. Sonic was worried Shadow ate something bad that made him sick. Shadow kept saying he was fine since he didn't want to worry his mate too much.

Sonic could hear Shadow hurling in the bush. He sighed. "Shadow, are you sure you're okay?" Sonic asked. "I'm fin-" Shadow tried to say but ended up hurling again. This was familiar to Sonic but he couldn't figure it out. Shadow dusted himself off once he was finished. _'Damn, when am I going to tell him? I think I should right now'__. _Shadow walked over to Sonic. "Sonic..." "Yes?" "You know how we you know...made love a few days before?" "Yes..." "Well, something happened." Sonic cocked his head to the side like he usually does at points. "What is it?" "...I-I'm..." "Your what?" "Pregnant."

**CLIFF HANGER xP. Sorry to leave you hangin'! *bah dah do* Sorry I've uploaded this so late... I fell asleep while writing it.**


	5. Pregnancy Days and Unexpected Visitors

**Okay I would have uploaded this earlier if my computer didn't crash while I was making it _... Now I don't remember what I wrote. -.-... *Sigh* Anyways~! How did Shadow know he was pregnant? Well he knew cause he knew he could get impregnated.. I researched that hedgehogs are pregnant 30-50 days.. I'll make Shadow's 35 days! R&R~!**

**PREGNANCY DAYS AND UNEXPECTED VISITORS  
**

**Normal P.O.V  
**

It had been 10 days since Shadow broke the news to Sonic. Sonic, like any other about-to-be dads, was surprised. He didn't know what to say. Sonic's silence made Shadow think that he didn't want the baby. Yet, much to Shadow's surprise, Sonic wanted the baby. The cobalt hedgehog hugged and kissed the ebony hedgehog, he simply said to Shadow, "I want this baby." Since then, Shadow's belly had been growing big. They didn't know how much kids they were going to have, but it looked like more than one. Shadow started to get a feminine body when his belly grew. He was still manly yet with the feminine figure. Sonic survived the 10 days of sickness, mood swings, and cravings. The sickness went away on the 5th day but the mood swings went crazier, especially anger. As for Shadow's cravings, Sonic tried his best for Shadow not to eat one of the animals savagely. The dark emerald eyed hedgehog got protective over Shadow since it was dangerous in the forest for a pregger to be lurking in all alone. Shadow didn't like how he had to stay in the hut while Sonic hunted for food. He wanted to help, but Sonic refused. It would be too dangerous for the baby and Shadow. The crimson stripped hedgehog usually pouted when Sonic said no. The cobalt hedgehog also has to make sure he makes sure not to leave Shadow for too long, his mood swings get to him when his mate's not around. On the 9th day, Sonic had left for 3 hours. When he came back, inside the hut was half destroyed and he saw Shadow on the ground sobbing to himself. The dark hedgehog had 4 mood swings while Sonic was away. The first one was loneliness. The second was sadness. The third was anger, which was why half the room was destroyed. The last was sadness, again. That was mainly why Shadow was on the ground sobbing. "Shadow?" Sonic said. Sonic's mate lifted his head and ran to Sonic and gave him a death hug. It wasn't too hard so he wouldn't hurt the baby inside of him. "D-Did you miss me?" Sonic said half jokily. "Don't leave so long like that! YOU SCARED THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF ME!" Anger. "I thought you would never come back.." Tears came back. Sadness. Another mood swing. Even when he's been in scary situations, Shadow's mood swings are the ones that he doesn't want to mess with since he knows what can happen. "I'm sorry love.." Sonic then kissed his stripped, pregnant lover.

20 days later, a heavily pregnant Shadow and Sonic walked by the ocean's water. They didn't know, but Shadow was carrying triplets. His belly proved it was more than one kid. Shadow had trouble going around with his stomach weighing so much so they had to relax at times. Sonic sat next to Shadow, both of them making out with each other. Of course it was Shadow's idea because of his hormones. As Shadow enjoyed the kiss, Sonic heard something in the distance with his great hearing ears. He made his ears turn towards the sound. It sounded like the motor of a boat. Sonic broke the kiss and they both panted. "W-Why'd you stop?" Shadow asked with his panting breath. "I thought I heard something." Sonic said simply. He covered his mate and saw the boat come closer. "Sonikku? What's going on?" Shadow asked. His response was a growl. He started to tremble. Shadow thought what Sonic saw was a threat. "Sonic let me see." He gently pushed pushed Sonic. Sonic moved towards the side so his lover could get a view. Shadow saw 5 figures in the boat. There was one with bat-like wings, another two tails, a girl with bunny rabbit ears, another one was pink, and the other had spikes on his knuckles. The boat got to the sure. Sonic got in battle position. "Wait Sonic!" "huh?" Shadow got up, having a hard time thanks to his bulged out stomach. Sonic helped him up and walked next to him to make sure he didn't fall. The five figures got out the boat. When the figures turned around, they all gasped. Shadow gasped when he realized who they were. Sonic stood next to Shadow, confused as ever. "Rouge? Tails? Cream? Amy? Knuckles?"

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! x3 Sorry to leave you hanging...again. OMG it's the old Sonic heroes! Of course there all older xP I wonder what's gonna happen... I might upload the chapter today... Yeah, let me go upload this one and work on the next one! Tootles~!**


	6. Without You Guys and Birth

**Another chapter -w-... R&R**

**WITHOUT YOU GUYS AND BIRTH  
**

**Normal P.O.V  
**

Rouge was the first to respond. "S-Shadow, your alive!" She tried to embrace him with a hug but Sonic growled and got in front of Shadow. "It's alright." Shadow whispered. Sonic looked back at Shadow and moved out the way. Rouge finally got her hug but she had to bend over to give the hug because of the bulged out stomach. She stared at it. "Pregnant." Shadow said simply. Her eyes widen but she didn't want to ask. All 5 turned to Sonic. They didn't recognize him. "guys...it's... Sonic.." They all gaped. "Sonic your alive!" Amy squealed. It may have been 4 years, but Amy was super excited to see her long time hero. She ran to glomp him but was stopped by Shadow. "Don't even try." He said coldly. She shot a confused look at the pregnant hedgehog. "He's mine now." He said, smirking. Amy looked down with sadness. "You'll find someone else Amy..." Cream said. Amy nodded at her best friend. "We..We came in search for you Shadow.." Tails explained. Shadow looked surprise. "W-What happened while I was gone?" Shadow asked. He sat down because of the weight on his stomach. "W-Well things got...bad."

_~Mobius~_

_A huge mustached man was sitting in his egg carrier. He laughed his evil laugh as he saw the Sonic universe Earth, Mobius, being turned into EggLand. Sonic's friend had tried to stop him but he was too powerful. Only their two heroes could stop him. "Nothing can stop me now! Not that blue hedgehog nor Shadow!" He laughed again. "Tails!" He called. A two tailed fox came in with a sad face. "Yes...Master?" He hesitated on the last word. "Tell me my progress with the emeralds and EggLand." Tails growled to himself. "No." The kitsune said. Eggman turned to him. "What did you say?" "I said... NO! We will find Sonic and Shadow! I don't care if their dead or alive! You'll see!" Tails ran out quickly. Eggman smirked. "Hmph, they won't last two seconds on that island."  
_

_~Present~  
_

Shadow help onto his stomach. "Wow." Was all he could say. "We found you guys...like this." Tails looked at Shadow's stomach and Sonic's look. Tails started to explain how they got here and what they've been through. As Tails got into more detail, Shadow felt a tug in his stomach. _'The hell?' _Shadow winced as a pain went through his body. Sonic sensed his mate's pain. "What's wrong?" Sonic whispered in Shadow's ear. "S-Sonic..." "What?" "The babies..their coming!" Shadow breathed deeply. Sonic eyes widened. Shadow started panting. The rest turned towards him. "What's wrong with him?" Knuckles asked. "The babies are coming!" Sonic yelled. Everyone gathered around Shadow. Sonic picked him up. Shadow groaned and held his stomach. He ran towards their hut. The other 5 followed him. When they reached the hut, he turned towards the others. "Stay here." He commanded. They did so, not wanting to piss him off knowing this was serious. He climbed the hut and placed Shadow down on the leave bed. Shadow panting got faster. Then, water came on the bed. "M-My water just broke!" Shadow cried and held his stomach tighter as he groaned in pain. _'He's a male, how is he suppose to give birth?'_ Sonic thought. He then noticed his water came from his anus. _'That's going to hurt but it's the only_ _way.' _Shadow screamed out loud. "No one told me how horrid this was!" Shadow yelled. Sonic spread Shadow's legs. "Love, you're going to have to push." "WHERE? I'M NOT A FUCKING GIRL!" "Their going to have to go through your anus." Shadow groaned. This was going to hurt. "Okay love, push!" Shadow pushed as hard as he could "AUUGH!" "Another push!" He pushed again. It was excruciating pain. "I see a head! One more push Shadow!" Shadow pushed once more. It was a loud scream. He gasped and put his head back. A baby's cry ran through the room. "It's a boy hon.." Sonic showed Shadow a silver hedgehog with five tiny quills on top of his head. He also had two going down in the back of his head. Shadow smiled weakly but then got a contraction. "There's another baby!" The ebony hedgehog groaned. His anus already hurt from pushing the first one. Now the second one? This was going to be hell. "Push!" The crimson and black hedgehog pushed again. He screamed during it. "Two more!" Shadow did another push. "There's the head! Push once more Shadow!" Screaming loudly, Shadow pushed another hedgehog out. Another cry filled the room "It's...another boy!" The dark cobalt hedgehog showed the boy. He was black and had icy blue stripes. As Shadow got relax, he got ANOTHER urge to push. "THREE? AUGH!" "Sorry love, but you've got to push...again." Shadow made a pissed off look. "Uh...Push!" Shadow pushed. He kept in his scream. "AUGH! I HATE PUSHING THESE GOD DAMN KIDS OUT!" Shadow screamed as he pushed again. "One more!" Shadow pushed. It was the loudest scream he ever made. Then it was silent. Until, a cry filled the room. "It's...a girl!" Sonic said. The girl had quills up and down. She was black and blue. Her arms were peach like Sonic's. Shadow sighed tiredly. He weakly sat against the wall. "L-Let me see my children.." Sonic walked over to Shadow and placed the silver one and girl on him. "What should we name them?" Sonic asked. Shadow looked at the girl. "R-Rosemaria." He looked at the silver one. "Silver." He then looked at the last one. "Mephiles." Sonic smiled at the name. "They're perfect." Sonic came close to Shadow and kissed him.

**Woot! Damn, Shadow had to make the kids go through his anus? Tough.. Might not upload another chapter because tomorrow is my birthday party.. I can't celebrate my birthday on Wednesday so yeah.. Bye!**


	7. Kidnapped

**Sorry for late update...**

* * *

**KIDNAPPED  
**

It had been 5 months since the 5 Mobians arrived. It was winter which meant hibernation. Yet, the 5 did not hibernate. "We can survive without sleeping so long." Tails explained. The two mates shrugged and went up in their hut. They're children, who were now five months old, were sleeping in the bark made crib. The lovers walked past it and smiled. Shadow put the crib next to the bed, making sure he didn't wake them up. Hibernation coming close, Sonic and Shadow made more animal fur in their hut to keep them and the babies warm. Sonic and Shadow got in their leave bed and laid next to each other. "Good hibernation love..." "Good hibernation.." Both of them fell into their long deep sleep along with their children.

"Are we ready?" Amy asked. It had been a month since the couple started their hibernation. They were still sleeping. "Yes." The rest said. They all started climbing up the ladder. They got inside the hut. The mobians smirked as they stared at the children and Shadow (people always kidnap the mom and kids so yeah xP). Knuckles and Rouge worked together to carry Shadow. Cream, Amy, and Tails carried the children. They all carefully went down the ladder. "Let's get them to master." Rouge said. They all ran to the boat. The enchida and bat settled the hedgehog into their boat. The rabbit, pink hedgehog, and two tailed fox place the kids on top of him. The 5 got inside the boat and drove away from the island...

They ran into sand causing Shadow to wake up in surprise. He saw his children on his stomach and chest. _'What the hell...?' _He thought. Carefully, not waking up his children, he place them to the side of him and sat up. He saw his friends in the front, discussing something. He decided to lay low. _'Where's Sonikku?' _Shadow thought. He placed the children on the bottom of it... Shadow crawled closer to his friends. He pounced at Tails since he was the weakest one. "WHAT THE HELL!" Tails yelled. Shadow growled. He was grouchy from being woken up in the middle of his hibernation. "WHERE ARE WE! WHY THE FUCK ARE WE HERE?" Shadow yelled as Tails struggled to get out of his grip. Knuckles pulled Shadow off of Tails. Shadow snarled and bit Knuckles. Knuckles howled in pain. He let go of the ebony hedgehog. The crimson hedgehog crawled to his children. He held them in his arms as his maternity senses were acting up. Tails got up and dusted himself off. "Well, Shadow, you're at master's island!" It took all of them to drag Shadow to their master's place. They threw him in a cell. "Oh... Sonic..." He cuddled with his children in his arms.

* * *

**Sowwy for short chapie... Next will be longer~ Who is their master? ;O;**


End file.
